


［飛唐飛］逃脫術

by kafkacafe



Category: History 3 - Fandom, 圈套 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkacafe/pseuds/kafkacafe





	［飛唐飛］逃脫術

*History 3 圈套，真•互攻（注意！）  
*感覺寫飛攻和互攻的只有自己......（大寫的寂寞  
*時間線為唐出獄後，包裝為黃色廢料（。

——

孟少飛一回家就累趴在自家的真皮沙發上，完美地與柔軟的沙發融為一體，甚至當唐毅蹲在他旁邊揉了揉他的後腦勺，他也只是乏力地朝他扯了扯嘴角。

唐毅把他拉了起來，把他的手臂環在自己脖子上，然後他已經像無尾熊一樣用雙腿夾住了他的腰，乖乖地伏在他背上。唐毅沒轍地彎着嘴角，兩手朝後抱着他的腿，輕易把他背了起來。

「我還走得動啦。」孟少飛把腦袋埋在他肩窩，毛茸茸的頭髮搔癢着他頸間，連咕噥着的話也隨着溫熱的氣息搔着他心頭。

「趁我還背得動你，就讓我多背背你吧。」

「你怕老了腰不好喔？」孟少飛欠揍地嘿嘿笑了起來，還故意湊近了他耳際挑釁他。「你腰不好也沒關係，換我來就行啦。」

「我趁腰好的時候就能幹死你。」

「最好是。」

「要不試試？」

雖然唐毅把他背了上樓後，還真的把他拋到床上去，但他還是去拿了替換衣物塞到他懷裏，然後把他推到浴室去。

洗完澡的孟少飛覺得恢復了一點力氣，但當他被唐毅壓在床上時，他還是狡猾地說自己累了。可是他體溫偏高的手還是使勁地揉着唐毅的後腰，掌心甚至曖昧地遊移到他敏感的尾椎。

「你孟少飛耶，知道什麼是累嗎？」唐毅了然地勾着嘴角，乾脆把被孟少飛扒了一半的睡衣也脫掉。

「我這兩天都睡在警局耶。」孟少飛描摹着他柔韌的腰線和堅實的腹肌，又不安分地捏了捏他挺翹的屁股。

「你也知道自己兩天沒回家嗎，這次又是什麼案子，毒品？」唐毅慢條斯理地解着他那件睡衣的扣子，一顆一顆的實在讓人心癢難耐，正當孟少飛想把最後兩顆扣子扯掉的時候，他卻驀地發現唐毅垂眼笑着的表情有點似曾相識。

「等等，你該不會又要把人五花大綁扔到警局門外吧？」

「警民合作不是挺好的嗎？」

「把人揍成豬頭也算是合作？」

「我只是樂於舉報罪案。」唐毅一副反正也不是我動手的模樣，然後就被反駁不了的孟少飛反撲在床上，那氣噗噗的樣子讓他失笑地撫着他光裸的肩頭。

「那個拆家老是來惹我的人，你知道，我最討厭毒品，所以我就順便把人給抓出來，接下來就要麻煩孟警官把他上面的線都勾出來了。」

「這些都交給警方處理吧。」他知道唐毅出獄後的漂白工作挺不容易的，總有些人不甘財路被斷，想回到以前鋌而走險的生活。

「但你也不能只埋頭工作，連飯也忘了吃。」

「我不是有你嗎？」孟少飛想起這兩天，唐毅都準點來警局把他抓出去吃飯，確保他吃到七分飽，又不讓他吃到撐着，才把他送回去工作。左紅葉有次說他們其實很像，他當時說怎麼可能，話癆和悶胡蘆耶，但仔細想一想，他們都是一樣執着的人，連眼裏都只容得下對方這個人。

「所以我不在的這段日子，你都是這樣過來的？」難怪這傢伙又犯胃痛了，唐毅懲戒似的咬了一口他的脖頸，像是要咬破他咽喉似的架勢，力度卻溫柔到不行，只留下一個模糊的牙印。

「嗯，以後不會了。」孟少飛撅着嘴喊疼，表情委屈得很，讓人也捨不得再責怪他。唐毅伸手撫摸那自己留下來的齒痕，這人總是為了小事一臉委屈地撒嬌，可是當他被判三年刑期，當他問他會不會等自己，當他每月來探望自己時，他卻沒有在自己面前表露過一次的委屈。

「我也以後不會了，不會再讓你一個人了。」唐毅用雙手捧着他的臉龐，輕吻着他的前額，虔誠得如同在向神明奉獻自己。

這三年以來，他每天都在想，要是自己不是在坐牢，他又該用這些時間做些什麼。他會在每天晨跑後為他做早餐，他會和他一起鑽研老唐的食譜，他會每週和他看一場電影，他會在他看電視看到睡着時把他抱上樓，他會每年和他去掃墓，他會在他加班時買宵夜給他，他會陪他走遍街頭嘗盡美食，他會買一杯半糖的奶綠接他下班，他會在睡前親吻他的額頭，他會在他耳邊說自己有多愛他。

所以他真的後悔了，這幾年他用自由來贖罪的日子，竟然留下他一個人，這個死心眼地守着自己的人。

唐毅把俯身凝視着自己的孟少飛拉了過來，然後吻上他的眼睛，薄薄的眼皮在顫動，顫動着他的心跳。他擠了點潤滑劑到手上，然後握住他的手，把他領到自己後方。

冰涼的觸感塗滿後方時，孟少飛低首吻上他胸口的疤痕，密密麻麻的吸吮，竟也勾起那傷口久未恢復的知覺。這個槍傷讓他們同時失去最重要的人，卻又因此讓他們相遇相知。他摩挲着孟少飛肩上的傷痕，那自己親手拉下板機，穿過他肩胛的槍傷，那用一輩子也彌補不了的傷口，卻讓他學會什麼是愛，學會怎樣才能與重視的人廝守。

他們的愛與痛總像這樣相互纏繞，他按住孟少飛的後腦勺，把他的唇送到自己嘴邊，然後與他舌尖交纏。當後方的手指換成粗大的性器時，他低哼出聲方能承受那被孟少飛一點一點填滿的實感。

孟少飛握住他的腰身，確保他沒有不適，才慢慢嵌進他的身體。其實他從沒想過自己會被人擁抱，可是當那個人是孟少飛，那個把他的世界都照亮的孟少飛，他卻甘之如飴。

他的性器被孟少飛帶着薄繭的掌心包覆，時輕時重的套弄挑逗似的刺激着他的感官，他甚至在孟少飛抵至深處時，就有想釋放的錯覺。他扭動着腰配合他每一下的挺動，那種近乎漲痛的快感自每一遍的黏膜纏綿擴散至全身，使他要掐住他的肩胛方能吞吐每一口被情慾蒸騰至稀薄的氧氣。

「唐，舒服嗎？」孟少飛不知什麼時候覺得自己應該要有一個對他的專屬稱呼，不是唐毅，也不是唐老大，而是他總掛在嘴邊，要他多加一點糖才不會那麼苦的「唐」。

「唐，唐......」孟少飛把他雙腿分得更開，肌肉的牽扯使他不自覺地收緊着身體，這讓孟少飛更是狠勁地使每一下的搗弄都撞在他的敏感點上，使他難耐地發出無意義的低吟。

「我想射了......」唐毅抓着他掐住自己腰身的手，對上他染上慾望而渙散的目光，縱容似的攀上他的背。

「可是我還沒到，不是說要一起嗎？」孟少飛舔了舔嘴唇，故意全部抽出又整根沒入，幾乎要捅穿他似的操幹起來。他一手固定他的腰，一手握住他挺立的性器，用拇指堵住他的鈴口不讓他釋放，卻又一邊磨擦他的柱身。

「孟警官你......你的學習能力也是蠻高的嘛。」一浪接一浪的雙重攻勢使他潰不成軍，唐毅被他頂弄得差點說不出完整的話來，看來他上次被自己用這招壓在床上折騰到大半夜，現在還記着仇呢。

孟少飛持續地挺動腰胯，狠心地不給他歇息的機會。本來快要爆發的快感硬是被堵住，倒流似的硬是被推回深處，唐毅斷續地低哼着那些令人無法宣洩的慾望，還有來自體內深處迸發的痠痛。那些令人瑟縮的強烈快感彷彿在絞動着他的身體，逼得他仰着脖子，快要窒息似的在拼命呼吸。

「不行了，讓我射，少飛......」

孟少飛咬了一口他勃現的脖筋，埋在他頸間滿意地聽着他一聲一聲喊着自己的名字，然後鬆開了對他的約束。他與他十指相扣，然後把他壓在身下作最後衝刺。他在唐毅被自己操射的同時也在他體內釋放出來，他埋在他溫暖的體內失神地感受他抽搐似的包覆着自己，然後吻住了還深陷在強烈餘韻裏的他。

「唐，我怎麼覺得你越來越甜了。」孟少飛貼着他的唇說道，得逞的笑意伴隨着那不穩的氣息擦過他的臉頰。

「你還好意思說我......」唐毅反咬着他的唇，拉扯着他柔軟的唇瓣，到底甜的人是誰了。他用舌尖描繪着他的唇線，反復舔着那被自己啃得微腫的下唇。

孟少飛又不安分地摸着他的腹肌，熾熱的掌心在他結實的小腹燃點撲滅不了的慾望。唐毅一個翻身把他壓在身下，對上他挑釁似的，卻又像是勾引的目光。

唐毅從床頭櫃掏出一對手銬，純熟又迅速地把他雙手銬在床頭。孟少飛目瞪口呆地看着他，然後扯了扯被銬在頭頂的手，還挺結實的，手銬內圈還貼心地包着皮革，這人怎麼老是變出這些玩意來啊？

「你怎麼這麼喜歡銬我啊？」孟少飛又想起這人把自己銬在電梯的扶手，最後還要他找人把整條扶手拆出來，讓自己出大糗的那一次了。

「之前銬住你，是讓你不要再靠近我，而現在銬住你，是想把你一直困在身邊啊。」

他的世界其實很小很小，小得曾經只被仇恨填滿，接納不了其他情感。後來，孟少飛不屈不撓地把他封閉的世界鑿開了一條裂縫，讓他的仇恨一點一點地流走，然後就像陽光總會照亮黑暗一樣，孟少飛闖進來了，他的世界也滿滿的只有他了，他又怎麼捨得放手讓他離開了。

唐毅撫上他滿佈薄汗的身體，大手自他的脖頸遊移至胸前，反復揉捏着他挺立的乳珠，滿意地看到他難耐地拉扯着手銬，發出金屬碰撞的清脆聲音。

「不喜歡嗎？」

「你這癖好也太特別了吧？」雖然忍不住吐槽他，但孟少飛還是挺着身體想吻他，親吻這個心思總是千迴百轉，但一門心思始終還是放在自己身上的男人。

唐毅笑着吻了吻他的嘴角，又把碎吻散落在他胸前，用舌頭在他乳首上打圈舔弄，孟少飛怕癢似的扭着身體，每一下扭動都在那精瘦的軀體勾勒出骨感的線條，還在展現每一塊肌肉伸展的柔韌姿態。他握住他瘦窄的腰身，俯身吻上他緊繃的腹肌，又壞心地在他小腹咬了他一口，然後翻出埋在枕頭下的潤滑劑。

他親了一口他又勃起的性器，在他顫抖似的挺着腰胯時，把兩指探進他後方作擴張。肆意的深入使孟少飛只能弓着身體承受那熟悉但依舊難以適應的快感。唐毅溫熱的氣息不住撲在他下腹，他淺淺地含着他的前端，忽地又用力吸吮，與後方不住戳弄他內壁的手指配合得讓他無從招架。

唐毅翻出沒剩幾個的套子戴上，然後扶着硬挺抵進他已經柔軟得足以容納自己的穴口。逐漸的適應直至完全契合，他們都粗喘着氣地依偎着彼此。唐毅扣着他的腰，開始慢慢抽送，進出那溫暖緊窄的身體。他刻意碰撞他的敏感點，然後感到他猛地收緊着身體，那層層交疊的吸附感像是要把他絞緊似的銷魂。

「幹我的時候爽，還是被我幹的時候爽啊？」唐毅湊近他頰邊笑着問道，嘴唇滑過他的耳垂，舌尖捲進他的耳廓，使他敏感地抖了一下。

「都爽。」這人幾乎吻遍他全身了，怎麼還是不吻自己呢，孟少飛情動地扭頭盯着他的唇，想挺身去吻他，卻不得要領。

「真的？」唐毅乾脆把他雙腿壓在胸前，幾乎把他整個人對折起來，讓自己能更深入地貫穿他。他們都剛射過一次，雖然很快又硬了，但卻會持久得讓他能把身下人折騰得再徹底一點。

孟少飛叫得近乎聲嘶力歇，一下一下隨着他的動作而發出的沙啞呻吟，像溺水一般的斷續，又像因被快感灌注而來不及喘息的狼狽。孟少飛難耐地扯了扯手銬，唐毅對上他滿是抱怨的目光，裏面又彷彿帶着幾分甜膩的撒嬌。

「怎樣，想着下次也要對我用手銬嗎？」

「這樣不公平，你會逃脫術！」

「那你要不要學？我教你啊，只適用在我身上的逃脫術。」唐毅壞心地勾着嘴角，指腹一下一下地揉着他柔軟的嘴唇。「叫我老公啊。」

「老公，幫幫我。」孟少飛非常配合地喊着他，反正他也是唐毅的老公啊，誰叫誰還有差嗎？

「但你還沒回答我的問題。」

「被老公操比較爽啊。」孟少飛艱難地湊近他的鼻尖，帶笑似的回應他，彎着的眼尾分明地勾着誘惑。

這人怎麼這麼擅長撩撥自己啊，唐毅惡狠狠地吻住了他，本想逗弄他的心思全都沒了，只剩下想好好親吻他的慾望。

唐毅一邊啃咬着他的唇，一邊托起他的臀部，讓他失去支點似的懸空着身體，然後使他所有重量都落在他們相連的部位之上，一下子捅到底的刺激令孟少飛只能失聲似的喘着氣，張着嘴卻喊不出聲音來。

唐毅激動地進出他的身體，一次又一次狠勁地擠進那總是包容着自己的柔軟，肆意地啃食着他給予自己的溫柔。

簡直一發不可收拾。

「唐，把......手銬解開，我要抱你。」孟少飛的聲音已經啞得不像話了，猶如沙石擦過他胸口的觸感，讓他心疼地堵上他一直軟糯地喊自己「唐」的嘴巴。

唐毅替他解開了手銬，然後就着相連的姿勢把他拉到自己身上，讓他能緊緊地擁抱自己。孟少飛把雙腿纏在他腰後，雙手圈上他的脖頸，完美地契合在他懷裏。他笑着抱緊總是感到不安的唐毅，自己還需要逃脫嗎，明明他們已經不會再分開了。

完

——

#一直想寫一篇出獄後的唐毅，可是腦洞裏的唐毅真的被那三年的牢獄弄得很苦，苦到怎樣撒糖也不行，整個人就只充斥着內疚和補償，心境像是老了十年，寫得我好心痛。所以最後還是用了黃色廢料包裝這篇文，不會再分開的飛唐最棒了（撒花

#天知道連寫兩輛車，不但是對他們的考驗（？，也是對作者的天大考驗（自己挖坑跳，卡文這麼久我也認了......


End file.
